maybe it's just me
by lone princess19
Summary: maybe this song will stop you for leaving me...shiznat..one-shot..just came out to my mind after listening to my iPod...


**

* * *

**

A/N:

It just pop-up to my head after I listen to the song 'maybe' by secondhand serenade in my iPod. So here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

Since the graduation after the carnival ends, natsuki never see shizuru again. After that she finds out that shizuru come back to Kyoto. Since then she can't stop thinking about shizuru, she always miss her then she finally finds out that she was in love with shizuru. Sometimes, she wants to go in Kyoto to tell shizuru that she love her, but she was afraid that shizuru decided to move on and reject her if she go there.

* * *

It was nearly sun set and Natsuki was sitting on the park bench, eating ice cream while thinking shizuru again. She was completely out in the world while thinking shizuru that she even doesn't see that someone take a seat next to her. Then suddenly a voice of a young man interrupts her thoughts.

"Natsuki, do you love shizuru?" ask by the young man next to her.

Natsuki caught off guard when somebody asks that question to her. "Excuse me?" she said as she turns her face to the left to see the face of the young man.

"If you really loved her, go to Kyoto she's waiting for you, she's going to America the day after tomorrow and you're the only one who can stop her." The young man said.

"Thank you reito!" she said happily as she jump to her ducati.

Natsuki was packing her things on her bag like: iPod, wallet, extra pair of clothes and a small box. After packing, she proceed to another side of her bed, where her guitar was located, she pick it up and went outside of her house. When everything was okay, she starts the engine of her bike and drive.

It was four hour traveling to Kyoto from fuuka but if it's not for natsuki's killing speed while driving, it become three hours. After three hours, she was now in front of Fujino mansion. It was completely dark when she arrived. She doesn't want shizuru to know that she was on her house. She wanted to surprise shizuru, so she sneaks out from the door that no one is guarding.

* * *

Shizuru was sitting on the edge of her bed. She was thinking about natsuki. It was one month since she left the fuuka. She actually misses natsuki very much. Until now she hadn't move on, it was very hard for her to move on. Everyday, she always thinks about natsuki. She decided to go to America to start a new life. The only person knows that shizuru's departure to America was reito except to her parents. She was expecting natsuki will come and stop her from leaving, that's all she wanted and she will cancelled her flight to America.

* * *

Finally natsuki saw the window of shizuru's room. Luckily, there is a three near to the window that she can easily climb. She climbs carefully not making a sound, but the guitar she placed on her back made it hard. After some minutes, natsuki finally made it. Her place was just exactly in front of shizuru's window. She takes out her guitar and preparing to use it.

Shizuru is sleepy so she turns off the lights and went to her bed. Then she heard something outside of her window, it was a guitar, someone was playing a guitar outside of her widow. So she turned on the light and opened the window and her eyes widen on what she see. Natsuki starts to sing play her guitar when shizuru opened the window surprising her. So she decided to continue it. She gives shizuru a charming smile as she starts to sing.

_Didn't you wanna hear  
the sound of all the places we could go?  
Do you fear  
the expressions on the faces we don't know?  
It's a cold, hard road when you wake up,  
and I don't think that I have the strength  
to let you go._

Shizuru can't believe that natsuki was here singing for her. She decided to keep listening while stopping her tears.

_Maybe it's just me.  
Couldn't you believe that everything I said and did  
wasn't just deceiving?  
And the tear in your eye,  
and your calm, hard face  
makes me wish that I was never brought into this place._

Natsuki sing with all of her heart while looking shizuru in her eyes.

_There goes my ring,  
it might as well have been shattered.  
And I'm here to sing  
about the things that mattered.  
About the things that made us feel alive for oh so long.  
About the things that kept you on my side when I was wrong._

_Maybe it's just me.  
Couldn't you believe that everything I said and did  
wasn't just deceiving?  
And the tear in your eye,  
and your calm, hard face  
makes me wish that I was never brought into this place._

_And someday, I promise I'll be gone.  
And someday, I might even sing this song to you.  
I might even sing this song to you.  
To you, to you, to you...  
And I was crying alone tonight,  
and I was wasting all of my life  
just thinking of you.  
So just come back,  
we'll make it better.  
So just come back,  
I'll make it better than it ever was.  
I'll make it better than it ever was._

Shizuru couldn't stop her tears anymore, so she decided to let her tears while natsuki was singing. Natsuki notice that shizuru was crying but she know that shizuru was only happy. She continues singing until the song was finished.

_Maybe it's just me.  
Couldn't you believe that everything I said and did  
wasn't just deceiving?  
And the tear in your eye,  
and your calm, hard face  
makes me wish that I was never brought into this place._

_(I want it all, don't leave right now.  
I'll give you everything.)_

_Maybe it's just me.  
Couldn't you believe that everything I said and did  
wasn't just deceiving?  
And the tear in your eye,  
and your calm, hard face makes me wish  
that I was never brought into this place.  
Maybe it's just me_

After singing natsuki ask shizuru. "Will I make you change your mind so you will not go to America home?"

"Yes." Shizuru answered. "Please come in natsuki you might fall on that three."

On that, natsuki simply jump on the window, landing perfectly on the floor.

"Ara, natsuki has a good jumper." Shizuru said.

Natsuki blushed. "Shizuru I'm here to tell you something," natsuki said. "I know I've been stupid when I say to you that I can't return your feelings you have for me. But now I realize that I really really love you shizuru. Shizuru please forgive me."

Shizuru smile. "Natsuki doesn't need to apologize, she already love me so she doesn't need to."

Natsuki kneed in front of shizuru and hold shizuru's left hand. She took out the small box from her bag and opened it. Shizuru's tears come out as she covered her mouth with her free hand. "Shizuru, now that I confess to you that I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" shizuru smile to her.

"Yes natsuki." shizuru answered.

Then natsuki smiled happily as she takes out a cute bracelet. It was silver gold with a pendant of ruby and emerald stoned and the other one is letter 'S' and 'N'. It was a cute if you could imagine it. Natsuki put it on shizuru's left hand's wrist. Then she stood up as shizuru wrap her arms around to natsuki's neck. Natsuki return the hug. After breaking the hug, natsuki kiss shizuru passionately, surprising shizuru, she returns the kiss letting her tear of joy from her eyes.

Shizuru was very happy because the person who she really loves was now her girlfriend.

"From now on shizuru, I'll never hurt you again." Natsuki said as she kisses shizuru again on the lips.

The light turns off as the sound of something heavy landed to the bed.

**END**

**

* * *

**

A/N:

like it or hate it?

Please R & R!!

It just pop out to my mind while refreshing my brain after finishing the previous chapter of I.W.A.L.Y. while listening to my iPod.


End file.
